Rafales salvatrices
by mmarths
Summary: [OS] Stiles a l'habitude de lâcher des ballons avec une note inscrite sur un morceau de carton. Jusqu'au moment où il découvre d'autres ballons. Stiles/Derek M/M


Le ballon flottait dans les airs retenus par un minuscule fil blanc. Les rafales de ce très bel après-midi d'été le bousculaient, cherchant à l'arracher de la main frêle qui l'agrippait. Un carton plié en deux était solidement attaché au bout du fil de coton. Sur ce carton aux allures de cartes postales, quelques mots écrits à l'encre noire.

Stiles balançait ses jambes contre le muret sur lequel il était assis depuis un peu moins d'une demi-heure, fixant l'horizon au-delà d'une falaise. Sa jeep était garée à un mètre de lui sur le bas côté, la vitre côté conducteur légèrement ouverte.

Tout était symbolique, éphémère et sans aucun sens. Attacher des pensées obsessionnelles au bout d'un ballon et le laisser s'envoler. Une fois libéré, le petit ballon rond rouge-pastel errera d'un coin à l'autre de la région au grès du vent avant que l'hélium finisse par s'échapper. Petit à petit. La petite boule retournera sur la terre ferme — sauf si elle se retrouvait accrochée dans un arbre ou simplement éclatée par une branche, un oiseau. Les petits mots seront sans doute devenus illisibles ; le petit carton délavé par les intempéries. Et les pensées n'existeront plus.

Les yeux légèrement plissés à cause du vent et de l'ensoleillement, Stiles observa la boule rouge-pastel qui se dandinant tranquillement. Une autre rafale. Il se recroquevilla, la tête entre ses épaules, serrant contre lui le carton et agrippant de toutes ses forces le fil minuscule. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à cette masse étrange au-dessus de lui avant d'écarter doucement les doigts, libérant ses pensées de manière métaphorique. Le ballon se laissa d'abord doucement porter vers le ciel avant d'être poussé par une autre rafale de vent. Stiles le suivit du regard avec un sourire discret au coin des lèvres. Quand la boule rouge-pastel disparut de son champ de vision, l'adolescent poussa un soupir de soulagement avant de regagner sa voiture.

Il se glissa derrière le volant, mit le contact avant de se demander si cette habitude d'accrocher des petits cartons au bout d'un ballon et de le lâcher par la suite était vraiment utile dans sa démarche de se libérer de certaines pensées. Tout était symbolique. Il avait entendu cela pendant plusieurs semaines par l'intermédiaire de la psychologue de l'école. C'était comme se convaincre d'enfouir toutes les idées noires dans ses chaussures pour avoir l'impression de les écraser à chacun de ses pas.

Il avait relâché six ballons en tout en comptant ce dernier. Il n'avait jamais revu un seul ou récupéré un des cartons. Il ne se souciait pas de qui pouvait bien lire ce qu'il notait d'un geste fébrile sur ces derniers. Il prenait bien soin d'être le moins direct possible, mais assez pour que les pensées qui l'obsédaient depuis quelques semaines puissent par ce procédé des plus étranges s'envoler, disparaître. Le laisser simplement tranquille.

Il éclata d'un rire sans joie en se rendant compte que cette mascarade ne fonctionnait pas du tout. Au contraire même. Il avait l'impression que plus il « libérait » des pensées, plus elles devenaient de plus en plus envahissantes. Peut-être pour cela qu'il en fût à son sixième lâcher. Et qu'il en aura un septième. Un huitième. Voire un centième, peut-être.

Tout cela ne servait à rien. Symbolique qu'elle lui disait, la psychologue. Il avait besoin de plus concret qu'un ballon rouge-pastel délavé et un carton attaché au bout pour ne plus penser à _cette personne_.

La jeep roulait doucement en direction de Beacon Hills sur une route totalement désertique tandis que son conducteur tapotait d'un air absent le haut du volant.

Alors qu'il était sur le point de tourner à un carrefour, quelque chose attira son attention. Il plissa d'abord les yeux avant de s'arrêter sur le bas-côté. Il jeta un nouveau un regard avant de sortir de la voiture, claquant doucement la portière derrière lui. Accroché à une haute branche d'un arbre, un ballon se battait contre le vent. Il marcha d'un pas déterminé jusque'à l'arbre, accourant sur les deux derniers mètres. Il leva les yeux vers le prisonnier, utilisant sa main gauche comme visière. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il l'aperçut. Pendante au bout de la ficelle, bousculée elle aussi par les rafales impitoyables du vent, un carton aux allures de cartes postales. Comme celle de Stiles quelques minutes auparavant. Ce n'était pas un de ses ballons. Les siens étaient toujours rouge-pastel — un conseil de la psychologue de toujours utiliser les mêmes ballons. Celui qu'il observait était vert pâle. À qui appartenait-il ? Qui pouvait-il bien utiliser ce procédé absurde d'une psychologue pour adolescents pour se libérer de certaines pensées comme le faisait Stiles ?

L'endroit qu'avait choisi l'adolescent pour ses lâchers était bien loin de la petite ville de Beacon Hills. Un endroit totalement désert où routes accidentées, arbres centenaires éparpillés se chevauchaient sur plusieurs kilomètres. La psychologue n'avait pas donné d'instruction pour faire un choix. Juste quelques parts où Stiles pouvait être seul pour libérer son ballon.

Stiles parcourut les alentours à la recherche du propriétaire du ballon vert pâle. Peut-être que ce dernier était accroché là-haut depuis plusieurs jours. La curiosité lui chatouillant le ventre, l'adolescent prit une grande inspiration avant de grimper doucement à l'arbre. À chaque rafale, il crut perdre appui, s'accrochant le mieux qu'il le pût à chaque branchage. Arrivé au niveau du ballon, il tendit la main droite pour défaire le fil qui s'était emmêlé dans quelques feuilles. Une autre rafale. Le ballon se dandina dans la direction opposée à l'adolescent. Ce dernier réussit à libérer la ficelle de coton, la passa autour de son poignet, avant de saisir une partie proche du ballon entre ses dents par sécurité. Il se racla l'avant-bras en descendant un peu trop vite. Une fois pied-à-terre, il épousseta son pantalon d'un revers de main. Il libéra son poignet, gardant néanmoins le fil de coton entre ses dents. Le ballon volait mollement avant de retomber contre le sol et de rebondir. L'hélium avait commencé à s'échapper. Cela devait faire plusieurs jours qu'il était accroché dans cet arbre.

Ne se préoccupant pas de ce nouvel ami qui se projetait d'un endroit à l'autre à chaque manifestation du vent, Stiles saisit la petite carte délicatement entre ses doigts. Il était conscient que cela ne le regardait pas ; qu'il n'aimerait pas que l'on fasse pareil avec « ses pensées ». Il mettait cela sur le dos de la curiosité gentillette.

L'écriture était penchée et avait bavé à certains endroits. Stiles pencha la tête sur le côté d'un air interrogateur en lisant le contenu du carton.

« Cet idiot m'obsède. Chaque semaine. Chaque jour. Chaque instant. »

L'adolescent fit la grimace avant de hausser les épaules. Il n'était pas vraiment surpris. C'était le même genre de phrase qu'il inscrivait sur ses propres cartons. Néanmoins, il n'utilisait pas le terme « idiot ». Plutôt l'expression « crétin poilu » ; ce qui était nettement plus d'une insulte.

L'adolescent retourna dans sa voiture, posa le ballon sur le siège arrière avant de bâiller et de s'étirer. Il était sur le point de remettre le moteur en marche quand il aperçut un autre ballon au sol, nettement plus à droite de l'endroit où était le premier. Il était aussi vert — pâle. Stiles fronça les sourcils avant de sortir derechef de la jeep et de se diriger vers la petite boule verte qui roulait sur le sol au grès du vent. Il posa le pied sur le petit bout de ficelle pour l'immobiliser. Il tendit le bras vers le bout de carton. Cette fois-ci, la note était presque effacée. Stiles eut beaucoup de mal à déchiffrer tandis que le vent tenta de faire échapper le ballon pratiquement dégonflé prisonnier du pied gauche du fils du Shérif.

« … adolescent. … trop angoissé pour être approché. Il me plaît. »

Stiles émit un son de totale ignorance avant de ramener son nouvel ami à sa voiture et à l'attacher au premier qui volait d'un coin à l'autre de la banquette arrière.

Un jeu de piste, hein ?

Stiles reprit la route, scrutant les environs avec minutie à la recherche d'un troisième ballon vert-pâle. Simple curiosité pensait-il. Une simple curiosité.

Après un quart d'heure de route à moins de vingt kilomètres à l'heure, l'adolescent secoua la tête avant de soupirer de résignation. Il aurait nettement plus de chance d'en trouver en se promenant dans les bois environnants plutôt qu'aux abords de la route.

Soudain, il freina brusquement la jeep. Sur une branche d'un arbuste, son ballon rouge-pastel dansait avec un de couleur vert — pâle au grès du vent, les ficelles entre mêlées. Le mystérieux ballon avait été relâché récemment. Stiles en était pratiquement certain. Il sortit précipitamment de la voiture, se prenant les pieds dans la ceinture, manquant de trébucher. Il courut aussi vite qu'il le pouvait en direction de l'arbuste. À bout de souffle, il tendit le bras pour récupérer son propre ballon et son nouvel ami. Il s'arrêta net. Son carton avait disparu. La ficelle n'avait pas été arrachée, mais parfaitement coupée. L'adolescent cligna des yeux avant de s'emparer des deux ballons. Une rafale le contraignit de fermer les yeux, tenant les deux fils entremêlés contre son cœur tandis que les deux ballons se cognèrent contre sa tête. Il baissa les yeux vers le carton attaché au ballon vert — pâle. La même écriture penchée.

« Très douloureux parce qu'il ne peut pas ressentir la même chose. »

Stiles pencha à nouveau la tête sur le côté, ne comprenant pas bien ces notes. Quelqu'un était visiblement amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre et avait du mal à l'accepter. Et c'était en lâchant de stupides ballons que cette personne comptait oublier l'autre personne ? Comme si cela pouvait marcher… Stiles était bien placé pour savoir que c'était voué à l'échec.

 _Tout était symbolique._

Il fit un pas vers sa jeep en soupirant avant de s'arrêter net, entendant un bruit de pas. Il fit volte-face vers son origine avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

Derek Hale se tenait devant lui, les ficelles de _ses_ ballons rouge-pastel enfermées dans sa main droite. Il y en avait cinq. Avec celui que l'adolescent avait récupéré, ils étaient tous là, plus ou moins dégonflés. Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent un long moment tandis que les ballons tentaient chacun de leur côté de s'échapper. Une nouvelle rafale s'abattit et Stiles se crispa, fermant les yeux à cause de la poussière. Il sentit des doigts lui prendre doucement le poignet.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, le visage du loup-garou était proche du sien. Stiles déglutit avec peine avant de secouer la tête pour reprendre ses esprits.

Symbolique. Éphémère. Sans aucun sens.

Les doigts de Stiles libérèrent leurs prisonniers qui s'envolèrent précipitamment vers le ciel avant d'être bousculés par le vent. Derek lâcha les siens avant d'effleurer la joue droite de l'adolescent qui se pressa de regarder ailleurs, légèrement embarrassé.

« Crétin poilu. Tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux ? susurra le loup. »

Stiles ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer avant de poser les yeux sur le loup-garou qui était maintenant si proche de lui. Il avala sa salive avant de répondre d'une voix pâteuse :

« C'est symbolique. »

L'adolescent afficha un rictus timide avant de tourner la tête vers sa jeep dont les deux occupants s'étaient coincés entre les sièges avant. Stiles observa un instant cet étrange spectacle avant de se tourner à nouveau vers le loup qui fixait le véhicule.

« J'aurais dû choisir une autre couleur, avoua-t-il doucement. »

Stiles gloussa avant de déclarer à nouveau :

« C'est… symbolique. »

L'adolescent posa doucement la main sur la joue droite du loup-garou. Ce dernier lui fit à nouveau face. Stiles continua à sourire timidement tout en effleurant la peau rasée de près du lycanthrope. Il laissa courir ses doigts jusqu'au menton avant de se rapprocher. Le loup brisa les derniers millimètres de distance entre eux.

Les ballons vert -pâle se décoincèrent grâce au vent qui s'engouffra par la vitre ouverte de la jeep avant de s'échapper à leur tour.

Le baiser fut chaste avant de se transformer en quelque chose de plus passionné tandis qu'une autre rafale les frappa. Derek serra Stiles contre lui tandis que ce dernier lui enlaça la taille.

Tout était symbolique. Éternel. Rationnel.

Fin


End file.
